Love Potion No. 9 ¾
by Sango-sama
Summary: In order to help a rather depressed Harry, Ron and Hermione make an ancient potion. Is it quite what it seems? Chapter 13 is up! ^_^
1. Exhilaro venenum

**Love Potion No. 9 ¾**   
_Chapter 1: Exhilaro venenum_   
By Sango-sama 

Author's notes: Alright. I'm a bit of a newbie to Harry Potter fandom, but I have read all the books thus far and have seen the movie twice, so hopefully, I don't make myself look like an idiot here. This is the first fic I've done for Harry Potter since I normally write Inu-Yasha fics, so if you're gonna flame, please try and do so constructively. 

I'd say this probably falls under the fifth year or later type of fic, and though it doesn't have much in the way of romance yet, I tend to lead towards couples who banter. Read into that all you like. ^_^ 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. But they sure are fun to borrow! 

********************************************************************** 

The halls of Hogwarts were dark and ominous. The flickering candles on the walls barely casting enough light to illuminate the majority of the immense, drafty halls, so being able to see the movement of the stairs or the resident ghosts going out on nightly visits was almost out of the question. The heavy tapestries fluttered as a draft whistled through the corridors. 

Few students dared to emerge from their dormitories at night, since it was common knowledge that Filch prowled the halls with his cat, Mrs. Norris, eager to subject whomever he could get his arthritic fingers on to a bit of quality time cleaning the dungeon with a toothbrush. 

A silence loomed over the halls, carrying even the lightest of noises to waiting, feline ears. Mrs. Norris lightly padded through the empty corridors, her crimson eyes scanning the grounds. 

"Ouch!" 

Her ears perked and her back arched, grayish fur standing on end. She peered down the hall, her bright red eyes seeing nothing but empty halls. 

Barely detectible to the human ear, a hand clamped over a mouth, stifling a gasp. 

Curiously, she pattered to where her sensitive ears had detected the noise, batting her paw experimentally only to hit empty air. 

"Mrs. Norris! Where are you?" Filch's beady eyes searched absently as he turned the corner of the hall. 

A soft meow answered the cantankerous old man. 

"Ah…there you are, dear." His eyes turned oddly soft in the dim lantern light, as they fell upon Mrs. Norris' tiny form. He turned and walked back down the way he had come. "Come along then." 

The cat stared a few moments longer into empty space, before turning to walk with her master. 

Once again, silence reigned over the halls. 

"Are they gone?" A light voice chanced to whisper. 

"I dunno. It sounds quiet enough." 

"Well…check the map." 

After a bit of shuffling, a piece of yellowing paper was pulled from inside the tall boy's robes. "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_." 

Wide eyed, they watched the map, beneath the cover of the borrowed invisibility cloak. Sure enough, the cat and her master were both a safe distance away. 

"It looks safe enough. _Mischeif managed_." Ron whispered, tucking the map safely beneath his hand me down robe. 

"Let's go then." 

********************************************************************** 

The faces in the paintings gazed down the empty hall curiously. The sound of footfalls was clearly echoing through the corridor, but not a soul was to be seen. 

Above them on the wall, an auburn-haired woman spoke from her painting. "Do be quiet, dears. Mr. Filch may be old, but he still hears frightfully well. That cape won't do much good if he can hear you." 

"Ron, get off of my foot," she hissed. 

"Well, move a bit faster, you prat!" 

"Oh…a prat, am I?" She spun around quickly beneath the cloak, desperately trying to make her small form seem imposing. "Nobody made you come with me, Ron!" 

"Is that so? Well, how else did you plan to borrow Harry's invisibility cape?" Ron's lips twisted into a smirk as Hermione's face fell. "I can see it now…Hermione Granger sneaking into the boys dormitory at night. Lavender and Parvati would have a field day!" 

Her lips tighten into a pout. "Alright, you've made your point. Now can we get to the library before Filch comes and finds us?"   


********************************************************************** 

Ron and Hermione sat on the library floor. The invisibility cape had been discarded off to the side, its sheer fabric just within reach,. 

"Charms, charms, and more charms…." Ron sat with his back against the dusty bookshelf. "We've tried about half of these already and none of them lasted more than a ….what are you looking for?" 

"I'm not completely sure…it occurred to me in Potions today that I had seen something about a year ago that might work." She bit her lip. "The problem is I can't remember which book…and whether it was a charm or a potion." 

"You, Hermione Granger…Miss I-can-recite-half-the-books-in-the-library-from-memory, can't remember a book?" His jaw dropped in mock surprise, but was quickly replaced by that characteristic smirk. "Never thought I'd see the day…" 

"It was a year ago, Ron. I'm not perfect…" 

Try as he might, Ron could not contain a chuckle, which itself was threatening to grow into a full-belly laugh. "Can I get that in writing?" 

"No." Her eyes narrowed at him. "Keep looking. We don't have all night." Her eyes softened with a slightly dull sadness. "I do hope we can find it quickly. It's terribly upsetting to see Harry always so quiet and withdrawn. He just hasn't been himself since…" 

"I know." The laughing had stopped abruptly as his mind returned to the task at hand. Helping Harry. 

"Alright. Alright." Wiping the small tears that had formed in his eyes, he scanned over the yellowed pages, thumbing swiftly through them. Quietly he muttered, "It's not like I want to be stuck in the library all evening anyways." 

"Aha!" A slightly smug looked washed over her features. "_Exhilaro venenum_." Ron quickly moved over, his head hovering above her shoulder as she lifted the book into the light so he could see too. "It's a happiness potion. It's lasts for about two weeks and we've got nearly all the ingredients if we can borrow a bit from Snape during class." 

He shook his head in mock disbelief; "Harry and I really have had a bad affect on you these past few years, haven't we?" 

She grinned. "It won't be difficult to do. But I will need a distraction…" 

"I can be distracting," he deadpanned. 

She allowed herself to snicker loudly for a few moments, before quickly covering her mouth, certain that someone else may hear. Her voice settled back to a whisper, but a tiny smile still pulled at her lips. "As for the unicorn hair, let's ask Hagrid. I'm certain he'll help if we tell him it's for Harry." 

A loud thump came from outside the library door. 

Like clockwork, Ron and Hermione worked together, gathering the scattered spell books, the lantern, and huddling themselves under the cloak side by side. 

In the low light, Hermione mouthed, "Who is it?" 

As quietly as possible, Ron pulled out the Marauder's Map, unfolding it, and barely whispering, "_I solemnly swear I am up to no good_." His fingers softly tapped nervously on the wooden floor, still trying to be as close to silent as possible. He squinted his eyes to see the name by the tiny dot at the library door. 

His eyes grew wide as the letters appeared. 

Hermione's face was a healthy mixture of confusion and concern. Tugging at his sleeve to get his attention, she again mouthed, "Ron, who is it?" 

His eyes raised to her's before he leaned forward, placing his mouth right beside her ear and whispering, "It's Ginny." 

********************************************************************** 

Please read and review! I'd like to know what you like and what you don't, so I can improve this! ^_^ Also, if you have a better suggestion for chapter titles than what I post, let me know! 

Thanks to Cat Who, Shankz, and taboo for a quick fix with the Marauder's Map keywords. I've lended out all my books, so I'm working straight from memory. And I certainly haven't got Hermione's memory. ^_^ So if you see anything that's wrong, please let me know!   



	2. Potions Class

Love Potion No. 9 3/4   
_Chapter 2: Potions_   
By Sango-sama 

AN: I'm one for plot. So, everything that comes along romance-wise, will come along slowly. This should have a number of pairings, ranging from serious and humorous. I may even through in a few Professors! ^_- I also like to bounce back and forth between the serious and the humorous. Fair warning. 

I appreciate the help with the Marauder's Map from my reviewers so far. I suppose my memory is fairly bad when I'm trying to cram all my school subjects in there too. There will be occasional inaccuracies, but I'd like to have as much true to Rowling's vision as I can. 

Disclaimer: What? I still don't own Harry Potter? Rats... ^_- 

********************************************************************** 

The sun rose out on the moor outside Hogwarts, the first light reflecting off of the lake's surface. The sky was a bit overcast; the dark clouds looking just about ready to make good on their threat of rain. 

Back inside the Griffyndor's fifth year boys' dorm, the cloak and the Marauder's map were tucked away neatly beneath Harry's bed, just as Ron had found them. 

Harry sat quietly in the wide window pane. His long legs had grown enough that he almost was too big to sit there unless his legs were pulled back to his chest. His arms resting upon his knees, pillowing his head as he stared somberly out upon the moor. His pajamas were not quite enough to keep him warm, as a chill seeped in through the glass, his body succumbing to a bit of a shiver. 

In addition to being terribly withdrawn from nearly everything but Qudditch (but then again, his eyes had even lost their spark they normally held whenever he played), Harry had grown very suspicious. Understandable, as surely anyone would be if being persued by a powerful evil force, who had successfully killed his parents, very nearly killed him, and had regained enough power to try where they had left off. In spite of a wealth of support and protection from the Dumbledore and many of the professors and moral support from Snuffles and Moony, Harry was very paranoid. The walls of Hogwarts had allowed Voldemort in before...and there was no doubt in Harry's mind that it could happen again. 

********************************************************************** 

"C'mon, Ron, get up!" 

A non-committal grunt was heard beneath a thick pile of covers. 

"Get up, Ron!" 

Seamus walked over to Ron's bed, throwing the covers off of him. 

Ron's arm flew up, covering his squinting eyes from the sunlight which managed to sneak past the clouds and in through the dormitory window. 

"Get up, you git. You're gonna be late." 

"Gah! Why didn't you tell me earlier!" Ron bolted upright, nearly throwing himself from his bed and onto the floor beside the wardrobe. 

Seamus rolled his eyes and contiues putting on a shoe, as Harry watches the comical scene from window pane, already dressed and ready to go downstairs for breakfast. 

Ron rushed back and forth, hopping into his socks and trousers and then pulling on his dress shirt, fastening the buttons about one position off and throughing his tie about his neck. The other boys had already started to head down the stairs. Seemingly faster than before, Ron threw on his sweater and slipped into his shoes, blindly reaching his arms into thearm holes on his robes as he and Harry descended down the stairs. 

"You know, Harry, if Seamus didn't snore so much, I wouldn't have nearly so much trouble sleeping." 

Harry gives a small grin. "Right, Ron." 

********************************************************************** 

At the long table, large portion of food set awaiting the students, but few had come into the Great Hall so far. 

"Looking at the potion, it seems like it will take a good part of the evening, Ginny. Are you sure that you can distract him for that long?" Her slice of toast was carefully spread with a thin layer of rasberry jelly. 

Ginny bit the inside of her lip, looking pensive. "I know I can keep a chess game going for at least a few hours, and talking wouldn't be a problem." She looks up across the to Hermione. "But what if he needs to study? If he goes heading to the library, he'll pass you two for sure." 

Hermione finished chewing on a piece of toast. "Well, in that case, go with him. You do have the herbology essay due next week, right?" 

"Yeah." Ginny nodded, lifting a forkful of pancakes to her open mouth. 

Other students had started to file in. So Hermione scooted closer to Ginny's ear and whispered. "When you get close to the room, talk just loud enough for Ron and I to hear. We'll try and stay from the doorway and we'll be quiet once we hear you coming." 

"Alright. That sounds just fine." "There shouldn't be any problems..." 

Hermione shook her head. "Unless Peeves decides to try and help Filch find us...or Mrytle starts crying too loudly..." 

Ginny giggled. "Don't worry. It will all work out fine." 

"Morning, girls!" Fred and George had plopped themselves down beside them. "What's the chat of the breakfast table this morning?" 

Hermione had opened her mouth to speak, but Ginny was faster to answer. "I was telling Hermione some embarrassing stories about Ron. He was being rude to her the other day, so I thought it'd make her feel better." 

Fred's eyebrow raised, turning to George. "Embarassing stories, eh?" 

George's eyes gleamed. "We know quite a few about him that would keep you laughing for days." 

Ginny and Hermione grinned as the twins started to tell a few choice tales about their dear younger brother. 

********************************************************************** 

The dungeon was not surprisingly dark and dismal, as Mr. Sunshine himself, Professor Severus Snape, tossed open the heavy wooden door, beginning his lecture from the moment he set his foot inside the classroom. "You'll be doing a simple potion today. Grab your mortar and pestle and begin grinding up abut ten nettles and then add armadillo bile. Your timing is essential. Even a minute late and the potion will not work as it should. It could be the differnece between life and a painful, horrendous death." 

Ron sighed heavily, muttering under his breath, "So, there's no pressure or anything." 

Hermione looked at him and smirked before she counted out the appropriate number of dried nettles into the mortar and began smashing them right up. 

Ron looked around the room, searching for any eyes not closely watching their potion, especially the hawk-like gaze of Snape. 

Hermione caught his eyes before nodding conspiratorily. 

Pushing back a bit of nerves, he gently knocked the vial of armadillo bile off the edge of the table with the back of his hand. Quickly, both he and Hermione plastered looks of innocence on their faces, as he reached for a towel to clean up the spill. 

"Weasley, what did you do!" Snape barked, nearly running towards the two. 

Hermione jumped a bit and Ron flinched. "I accidently knocked the vial off the table." 

"Five points from Griffyndor. And clean it up quickly, Weasley, unless you'd like to clean the whole floor in detention afterschool today." 

Ron's eyes went wide, as he quickly went about mopping the floor. 'Today is not a good day to have detention, Ron.' he chided himself. 'Do it quickly!' 

Snape looked at both of them suspiciously before turning around on his heels, his cape fluttering behind at his feet. 

Draco Malfoy arrogantly smirked at the whole scene, while Harry watched Ron clean obediently from his desk with Neville, silently wondering why Ron's temper hadn't made an appearance. But he wasn't allowed to wonder for long. 

"Longbottom, why did you add the armadillo bile first?" 

********************************************************************** 

Thanks to my reviewers: Cat Who, tatoo, Shankz, 

I really appreciate your help and your support!   
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Double Double, Toil and Bathroom Trouble

Love Potion No. 9 3/4   
_Chapter 3: Double Double, Toil and Bathroom Trouble_   
Sango-sama 

Author's Notes: Just sitting here, working on writing this I realized "Hey, I put this story in the romance section!" And then I realized, "Hey! I should probably put in a bit of romance to keep people reading. Wouldn't that be novel?" Here's what I got. Anyways, this chapter is still a draft, and I'll try to get a better version up when I talk to my beta reader. 

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't not gets lots and lots of money for writing this. Sadly... 

*********************************************************************** 

"I knew this was gonna be a bad idea...." His jaw was clenched tightly, as he shook his head. Both he and Hermione were standing side by side in the third floor girl's bathroom with one of the loudest ghost's in all of Hogwart's Castle. 

Moaning Myrtle had chosen a bad night to be living up to her name. Sitting on the seat of the stall, her lips seemed to be perpetually stuck in a pout and her hands were hovering over here eyes, vainly swiping at the trails of tears streaking down her cheeks. "You've come in here to make fun of me again, haven't you?" 

Hermione and Ron's eyes meet. Ron bent his head so his lips nearly brushed against her ear to whisper, "If we don't calm her down soon, Filch is bound to hear. And then we'll have to wait bloody near another month for the potion....not to mention detention he'd stick us with." 

Hermione shivered her eyes growing wide. She wasn't entirely sure whether it was out of fear of being caught or whether Ron's warm breath on her ear was causing such a reaction, or perhaps some combination of both. But it was quite effective. If Ron was at all observant, he would have seen the pinkish tint of a blush washing her cheeks. Hermione was counting her blessings that he was not. 

He lifted his head to watch, taking his warmth away with him. 

She frowned in spite of herself, feeling the cold seep back where his breath had been and sighing quietly. 

Myrtle blew her nose loudly into a rather transparent handkercheif. "You all have barely ever set foot in here for nearly two years...it's awfully convenient that you're here when you say you need something...." 

Hermione stepped towards the bawling ghost consolingly. "We've tried to come and visit you, Myrtle. Really, we have..." 

The tears welled in Myrtle's nearly translucent eyes, as she looked up at the two fifth year Griffyndors. "Really?" 

"Yeah." Ron drawled. "But since You-Know-Who has come back, Filch and his hell cat have been stalking around the castle a lot more. We'd get caught if not for Harry's cape..." He held up the sheer cloth as proof. 

"Oh..." Myrtle was gingerly wiping the tears from her eyes, sniffiing lightly. Looking a bit more clearly, she looked at the pair. "Where is Harry then?" 

"Well, actually, Myrtle, that's why we're here...." 

*********************************************************************** 

Ginny's eyes were glued to the chessboard, carefully studying the positions of the pieces. Few pieces remained dotted across the board "Knight to H3." 

The white horse strode forwards two blocks and, drawing it's sword, slashed the blade through one of Harry's rooks before taking over the space. 

Ginny smiled into her fingers, which rested pensively over her lips. "Your turn, Harry." 

Harry frowned at the board, his fingers played absently over the Lapis Lazuli stone, which was set into a silver chain at his neck He was losing spectacularly. 'Not too surprising,' he supposed. 'She probably inherited the Weasley "chess master" genes.' 

"What is that?" Her head nodded significantly towards the stone. 

"Oh...this?" Harry looked down at the cold, blue stone in his hand. He was happy to break his mind away from the game, even if only for a short time. "It's a protection amulet. I got it from Siri--from a friend." 

Ginny looked pleased enough with his answer, seemingly overlooking his near mention of his Godfather. 'That should be helpful." 

Harry nodded his head, barely murmuring "Yeah." He tusked the necklace back into his shirt, shivering as the cold of the stone lay flat against his chest. His eyes glanced back over the board, spotting a move he hadn't seen. "Bishop to A6." 

On cue, the black bishop sped across the board, effectively knocking Ginny's Queen from it's position and onto the floor. 

Ginny's mouth dropped in shock, dazedly murmuring, "You're getting better, Harry." 

He shrugged, grinning rather sheepishly. 

*********************************************************************** 

Myrtle watched in fascination from above her stall wall as the two worked quickly to prepare the mix in Hermione's pewter cauldron. 

"Five blades of dried knotgrass, crushed." 

"Alright." Ron found the tiny vial, dumping it quickly into the bubbling cauldron. Hermione's blue bell flames were doing a fair job of controlling the smoke, though it couldn't do much to keep the steam from rising from the cauldron. His nosed twitched as he drew well away from the steam. "God. It's smells bloody awful." 

Hermione rolled her eyes, pulling herself a bit farther back from the cauldron. "Well then, don't smell it." 

"Easy for you to say. You're not right by it." 

She passed him the vervain, which was quickly added to the pot. 

"Hmmm....Two dried Billywig sting, ground." Hermione grabbed the mortar and pestle, setting about crushing the blue stingers into a fine powder. Without looking up, she suggested, "Ron, if you would stir and then get the Unicorn Tail Hair we got from Hagrid." 

He patted at his pocket, grinning broadly. "Got it right here." 

Within minutes, the stings and the tail hair were added, and the potion was carefully poured into a small purple vial. 

Myrtle smiled a bit, pillowing her head on her arms atop the stall wall. "You know, you two work quite well together...when you can keep from fighting." 

Ron's ears went pink. "Well..." 

"I suppose..." Hermione finished, her cheeks a bit flushed as well. Both weren't quite able to meet each other's eyes. 

From the hallway, heavy footsteps could be heard. 

Panicked, they quickly searched the room for a hiding spot. Ron dragged her by the hand into the small space behind the creaking door, just as it was opening. 

"I was sure I heard a noise in here, pet." Filch has stepped into the bathroom, pushing the heavy door nearly all the way to the wall. 

Ron and Hermione were forced to huddle close together as the space between the door and the wall lessened. 

The tip-tap of tiny claws pattered in behind him, sniffing curiously under the door. 

"Do you smell something, dear?" Filch's hand moved to the door handle. 

Ron's arm pulled Hermione closer back to him. 

All of a sudden, Myrtle let out a melodramatic wail. "What are you doing in here? Come to make fun of me, too, just because I died in here? Just like everyone else." 

Filch pulled his decrepit features into a twinge of annoyance. He picked up Mrs. Norris, scratching under her chin, and stalked out of the room muttering something about "bloody noisy ghosts." The door closed behind him with a slam. 

Myrtle gave a bit of a wink at Ron and Hermione, as a wide grin pulled her lips up. "Make sure you come back and visit me, now." 

"We will." 

Ron and Hermione gathered their things quickly, not quiet willing to push their luck on hoping that Filch wasn't still wandering about nearby. Giving a quick grin and a wave to Myrtle, they disappeared beneath the cloak. 

"Oh! And do bring Harry next time." 

*********************************************************************** 

Nearly out of breath, Ron and Hermione came face to face with the Fat Lady. "Hinkypinks." 

The Fat Lady looked a touch surprised. "You two were still out?" 

Ron looked a bit sheepish. "Had a paper to work on in the library, s' all." 

Hermione heaved up her heavy bookbag as proof. 

A look of disbelief was still clear on her face, but she merely sighed and unlocked the potrait hole door. "Alright then, off to bed now." 

One after another, the clambored into the empty common room. 

Ron plopped himself onto the sofa and Hermione into a chair next to it. "It needs to sit out in the moonlight this evening, but I'll be sure to test it first thing in the morning," she whispered. "Crookshanks caught me a mouse that should work just fine." 

"Alright. And I'll stall Harry a bit." 

Hermione sank back into the soft cushion. "By this time tommorrow, Harry won't be nearly so distant." 

***********************************************************************   
  
  
  



	4. The Test

Love Potion No. 9 3/4   
_Chapter 4: The Test_   
Sango-sama 

Author's Notes: Nothing too much to say. Just a thank you to my reviewers. You guys keep me writing! Reviews are like Chicken Soup to the fanfiction writer's soul! ^_^ 

Disclaimer: Restating the obvious. Don't own Potter. Don't have lots of money. Don't have a problem. 

*********************************************************************** 

Hermione stood at the top window in Griffyndor Tower. The hill and dale of the moor to one side and the cerulean ocean waves pounding heavily at the craggy rocks at the cliff base on the other. The sky was dark yet, though a streak of pink was slowly but steadily climbing up on the horizon. 

This was a place where she had often come to think, to read away from the eagle eyes of of Madame Pince, away from the girlish prattle of Lavender and Parvati, and away from Harry and Ron, for when she needed time alone. But at the moment, thinking was one of the furthest things from her mind. 

Her arms still tingled; although the warm, fuzzy feeling that had seared deep into her arms when his hands touched them, it was merely an echo of how it had felt the evening before. 'Why can't I push this from my mind?' Her fingers absently traced over the tingling, as she cheeks were slightly pink from the memory. Being in his arms felt so warm, so incredibly safe and, at the same time, so incredibly dangerous. It was a perfect contradiction, just as Ron was: kind yet infuriating, protective yet antagonistic. It had caused such a whirlwind of emotions that, as tired as she had been last evening, she simply wasn't able to take it all in. 

But now, she was awake and was all too aware of her feelings. She bit at her lip nervously. 'Ron probably doesn't even realize....' 

As the wooden door slowly creaked open, a chilling draft picked up, gently lifting her bushy hair up off of her shoulders. Shivering, she pulled her school robes tighter. 

A hand fell on her shoulder. "Hermione?" 

She jumped reflexively. 

Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh. I'm sorry, Hermione," she gushed. "I hadn't meant to scare you." 

Hermione held her hand over her heart, vainly trying to slow her racing pulse. Seemingly unsuccessful, she took a few slow deep breaths. "That's all right, Gin. I wasn't really paying much attention. Just a bit frightened...I really should have been more careful." 

"Are you okay? You looked a bit pale just now." 

"I'm fine." She busied herself with smoothing down her hair, looking at Ginny seriously. "Did you bring him?" 

She dug about the pocket of her robe, pulling out a small albino rat. "Right here." It's beady red eyes jumpily scanning around the room. 

Hermione smiled at the tiny creature, gently stroking the fur atop its head. "We'll have to do this quickly or it'll take Crookshanks hours to catch him again." 

Ginny nodded, setting the tiny rat into the makeshift cage. The 'bars' were merely stacks of books, borrowed from the library, as Hermione had been quite unwilling to part with any of her own books lest they possibly be chewed through by a hungry mouse. With a bit of help from Dobby, they had found an old bottle used to care for the student's familiars who had taken ill while their master was in school. 

Hermione pulled out the vial, dropping one drop into the water bottle. She turned the bottle upside down, very close to it's head. It sniffed the bottle, giving a quick once over, before clamping its tiny teeth over the rubber cap. 

Ginny smiled. "Looks like it works just fine." 

*********************************************************************** 

"Honestly...are we going to have to do this every morning?" Neville whined. 

"Not unless he gets up on his own." Dean muttered, pulling his sweater down over his head. "McGonagall'd have all of our hides if he missed class." 

Ron turned onto his side, his mouth opening into a soft snore. 

The all mutely nodded their heads in agreement. Harry watched from the side, straightening his robes. 

"Harry, do you have any ideas?" Neville asked. 

Harry frowned. "Not really..." 

A smirk crossed Seamus's face. "I've got it!" He turned around, rummaging through his drawer, pulling out a Canary cream he had bought. "Fred and George must wake him up at home, right?" He tossed it into the air, catching it. 

A grin spread across each of the boys' faces, as the gathered about the bed posts, a Canary cream moving ever closer to Ron's mouth. 

Seconds later, a very angry, very yellow canary stared up at all of them. 

*********************************************************************** 

Ginny and Hermione were already sitting in their normal places at the Griffyndor table, each finishing off their plate. 

Ginny looked up from her meal first. "What took you both so long?" 

"Someone slept in late...again." Harry looked across the table at Ron as the both sat down beside Hermione. 

Ron glared back at Harry, who was working quite hard to conceal his snickering--until he hiccupped a handful of yellow feathers, which landed across his empty plate, his robe, and behind him on the previously spotless shoes of one very unhappy Draco Malfoy, who sneered at Ron. 

"Careful, Weasley," he spat. "You can't afford to have the shoes cleaned." 

He nearly jumped from his seat, his face crimson. He stalked towards Malfoy, but didn't get more than two steps away, when Hermione held fast to his sleeve. 

He turned to her, confused and clearly angry. 

Calmly, she mouthed, "Not today. Please, Ron?" 

Ron looked torn. He felt his features softening under Hermione's gaze. With one more "please", he had resignedly plopped himself back into his seat. 

Malfoy frowned, picking up one of the feathers Ron has coughed up. "Feathers?" His maliciously cold grin returned, waving the small feather right before Ron's eyes. "And hiding behind a girl. You really must be chicken, Weasley." 

Clenching his teeth, Ron grabbed the feather away from Malfoy, tossing it onto the floor below him. 

"It's a canary." 

Much to everyone's surprise, Neville had spoken up. 

"What was that, Longbottom?" Draco's cruel eyes turned from Ron and Hermione to Neville. 

Neville's eyes went wide, as he shrunk back, hunched over the table. "Th-th-they're canary--." 

"Is there a problem, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall's tone was shrill and terse. 

Draco looked smugly at Ron, turning then to Professor McGonagall, . "No, Professor. We were simply having a nice chat." 

Her eyebrow rose. "Well, Mr. Malfoy. I'd suggest you'd stop talking and eat your breakfast quickly. I will not accept you being tardy for class this morning. that goes for all of you." As soon as Malfoy and company were gone, McGonagall returned to her own seat, her heeled boots clacking against the floor boards. 

They all breathed in a quick sigh of relief. Harry muttered. "Let's just finish breakfast." 

Out of the corner of their eyes, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione watched with baited breath as Harry lifted the glass of pumpkin juice to his lips.   



	5. I Held My Breath, I Closed My Eyes, I To...

Love Potion No. 9 3/4   
_Chapter 5: I Held My Breath, I Closed My Eyes, I Took a Drink_   
Sango-sama 

Author Notes: See the bottom of the fic. I do answer a few questions that have been brought up in the reviews, but seeing as how there are spoilers for all four books, I'm giving you the warning now. 

Disclaimer: ::Sango-sama does a little "I do not own these characters" dance.:: Many of her readers are scared away. ^_- 

*********************************************************************** 

The last bit of the sweet orange liquid trickled back past Harry's lips. The empty cup clanged onto the table. 

His face had started to turn blue. Nearly as bright blue as his protection amulet, which had popped out from under his shirt when he jerked rather violently. His mouth seemed to be locked, trying rather forcefully, and unsuccessfully, to cough. 

From the other side of the table, Ron's eyes went wide, his jaw following suit. Hermione had paled. Her throat had gone bone dry; her voice cracked as she nearly shouted across the table, "Harry!" 

Harry's mouth finally started working and he began coughing roughly. Ginny, who had been sitting next to him, was patting him on the back. She had turned him around, so he wasn't coughing on the table. It wasn't long before the coughs reduced to sputters. 

Ginny's hand had remained on Harry's back, rubbing comforting circles. As the sputters subsided, Harry pushed up his glasses which had slid down the bridge of his nose as he had been coughing. His face still a brilliant pink, he looked to the side, eyeing the hand resting on his shoulder. 

Ginny's cheeks flushed, her hand back at her side. "Sorry," she muttered. 

"That's alright." His hand settled over his heart, as he tried to calm his pulse to a semblance of normal. "Guess it went down the wrong pipe. The house elves made it a bit thick this morning." 

Ron leaned back a bit, sighing in relief. 

Hermione's face was still quite pale. "Are you sure you're alright, Harry?" 

"Yeah, Hermione. I'm fine." He frowned, somehow still looking amused. "If not for the fact that I nearly coughed up a lung, I'd say I'm feeling better than I have in weeks." 

Hermione still looked a bit unsure. But the Boy Who Lived was grinning. 

The potion had certainly worked as it should...and Harry--just Harry--was back with his friends, just as any normal 15 year old should. 

*********************************************************************** 

The day had gone quickly. Ron was so happy, he even managed to stay awake for most of Professor Binns' lecture. True, that he was writing a note to Hermione...but at least he was awake. Harry's head was down on the desk top, the feather of the quill blowing back and forth as he lightly snored. Ron smirked at the sight before he busied himself with scrawling on a blank sheet of parchment. 

_It actually worked!___

The parchment slid on the desk in front of Hermione, who looked faintly irritated to be missing part of the lecture but looked at the note anyway.__

_Yes, I know, Ron. But he really had me scared this morning._

Hermione looked up. Professor Binns' drone had sent a few other students off to dreamland, but the soporific professor had his translucent head buried in his book. 

The paper slid carefully back in front of Ron, who frowned. He knew she had been worried, but he thought it a bit ridiculous to still be worried now.__

_But he was all right, Hermione. It was just a coughing spell. I mean, the Boy Who Lived wouldn't just keel over and die from a coughing spell. You're worrying too much.___

Hermione sighed loudly, and dipping her quill in the ink pot, she penned in her distinctly neat cursive. _But we'll have to give it to him again in almost a weeks time. What if he reacts like that next time? Or what if we give him too much?___

Ron's eyes bugged out. _A week? Blimey! You mean we've got to keep this up once a week until the summer holiday?___

_That's exactly what I mean...It's going to be tricky to keep him from suspecting anything, too. We'll have to alternate the days that we do it on or something. But at least the potion will keep.___

Ron stared at the words on the page, shaking his head in sheer disbelief. 'Blimey...once a week?' _Hermione, if I have to get turned into a canary once a week till the summer...___

_I'm sure Fred and George will find some nice, new animal to transform you into if you like.___

Ron glared at her, crumpling up the parchment and stuffing it into his pocket. 

Professor Binns' had ended his lecture, closing the book on the podium with a hefty thump. A cloud of dust billowed out of the yellowed pages. 

Hermione was still smirking as she packed up her books. "It's your own fault for sleeping late, Ron." 

"Don't get smarmy." Ron pouted, gathering his own books. "I suppose you have a better idea on how else was I to stall him, then?" 

"Don't be a prat. Of course I do." A wide grin dominated her features as she started towards the door. "I'll see you both later." 

Ron nudged a sleeping Harry with his elbow. "Come on, Harry. We're going to be late." 

Harry stared at his notes with half lidded eyes. "For what?" 

Ron grimaced. "Double Divination..." 

Harry groaned, dropping his head back to the desk. 

Ron grinned. "At least you've got a new way to die for your lessons." 

"Choking on my pumpkin juice." Harry smirked, grabbing for his notes and striding alongside Ron. "That's definitely a new one." 

"Ahhh...but what a way to go!" 

*********************************************************************** 

Wow. I got a number of reviews for this past chapter. I'm glad you all seem to like the story so far. To answer a few questions from the reviews: 

1) Harry is supposed to be the personification of your average guy, who just so happened to get thrown into a world were he's being idolized, had many attempts made on his life, and is still trying to live as normal a life as he can. He keeps having more and more piled up on his shoulders. Very few people can really sympathize with this, except perhaps Sirius, and so Harry feels fairly lonely. Harry's also paranoid with Voldemort having fairly well returned himself to power. He's come after Harry once...he likely will again. So considering all of that plus all the events piled up in the end of Book 4 (especially regarding Cedric Diggory), I kinda feel that Harry would be distancing himself. He's lonely, he blames himself, he's fairly depressed, and he's likely being stalked by Voldemort, but he wants his friends to be safe. It's not something I really want to get into, so I won't make a big deal about it in the story. This is mostly my impression of how I know I'd feel if everything here were happening to me. 

2) The protecting amulet did come from Sirius, who is occasionally known as Snuffles. ^_^ Harry just couldn't say so much because it may still cause Sirius some problems, even if it is just Ginny. 


	6. The Letter

_Love Potion No. 9 3/4_   
_Chapter 6: The Letter_   
_Sango-sama_

Author Notes: Alright. I'm just saying this for my own sanity. This WILL be a romance. WILL! I won't say who exactly, because, should all go to plan, there will be a few pairings. Unfortunately, there are a good number of plot elements to get out of the way first. I can't figure this story to have any less than about 15 chapters. . .so it will get there eventually, just please be patient! ^_- I'll try to crank these chapters out as soon as possible! Aside from that, thanks again to my reviewers. You guys rock! 

Disclaimer: Just borrowing the HP cast…and bits from the song "Love Potion Number 9." Purely a product of being raised on oldies! 

*********************************************************************** 

The brisk mid-October winds swept across the moor, pounding and howling across the heavy glass windows of Hogwarts, a stark contrast to the brightness of the great dining hall. Halloween was fast approaching and the students, especially first year students were reminded rather quickly not to accept any candy that had suddenly appeared among their fellows possession. 

A good number of First years burst into feathers. Spurts of yellow feathers, and then purples and greens flitted up into the air. The transformed students pecked at their food in vain. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione poked at their food suspiciously. The tall pile of chicken that sat before them was reduced to heap of bones, but the sweets had remained largely untouched. Seamus had been a bit daring and snatched a pasty; he was sitting in a pile of bright green and red feathers. 

"Makes a bloke right proud." George sniffed, raising a hand up to his heart. 

Fred winked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "We've spent a bit of time improving the canary crèmes, and now we've got parrot pasties, swallow shortbreads, and finch fruit gums." 

George was now beaming. "We're gonna give Zonko's a run for their money." 

Ron's head sunk to the tables, pillowed on his crossed arms. "Bloody hell." He shook his head into his forearms, murmuring something that sounded like "as if being turned into a stupid twittering canary wasn't bad enough…" 

Hermione smirked at Harry before turning to Ron . "You'll just need to get up earlier, Ron." 

His head jerked up from the table, glaring across at her. He opened his mouth to say something, more than likely words that would start another of the infamous Granger-Weasley rows, but he was interrupted as the hoots and shrieks of nearly a hundred owls filling the great hall. 

Packages of every size dropped down to the tables below, falling into the students waiting hands. Eager fingers were tearing open the envelopes or brown paper packaging. 

A rather heavy package fell down into the waiting hands of Hermione, whose eyes were shining with an odd spark Ron was certain he hadn't seen before from her. He peered at the suspicious package, his eyes narrowing as he read the words "From Victor." 

"Another package from Vicky?" 

Hermione's jaw tightened as she glared back at him severely. "How many times have I told you not to call him 'Vicky,' Ron?" Her eyes drifted back to the package as she busied herself with untying the twine which had been wrapped tightly around the wrapping paper. Once she had loosened the letter, she opened it up and read to herself, as Ginny peered over her shoulder. 

"You forgot something there this summer?" Ginny's eyes had widened. 

Ron snickered darkly, sounding far more jovial than he looked. Harry gave him a warning look, sure that whatever Ron was about to say would set him in the middle of a fight that was sure to last for weeks, but Ron was too busy radiating pure hatred towards the package in her hands. "Hard to imagine you to forget anything…What is it then?" Ron taunted, tearing his eyes from the package to stare down Hermione. "A book? No, that's far too easy for you to remember…" 

Her eyes flared with sparks of anger. 

Ginny watched as Hermione's hands began to quake on her lap. She frowned, hissing in a low voice, "Ron, be quiet." 

Ron made a point to ignore her, never backing away from Hermione's eyes. "Or maybe…" Ron's ears tinged red as he only mouthed the last word.   
Harry and Ginny looked on in shock. Even George and Fred had the grace to sit gaping at their younger brother. 

An open palm slapped across his face with a sudden, angry thwack. "How dare you, Ron Weasley!" Her fists were clenched tightly, the knuckles nearly white. "How dare you!" She stormed out of the room, a shimmer of tears beginning to well up in her eyes, her robe billowing out behind her as she broke into a run. 

"Little spat with your little mudblood girlfriend, Weasley?" Draco and his goons had slithered up behind Ron, looked quite pleased with themselves.   
Ron's jaw clenched, his teeth grinding sharply as his ears, purely out of reflex, turn a brillant shade of red. "Go back to your cage, Malfoy!" He grumbled, making chase after Hermione. "Bloody little ferret." 

Ginny shook her head in disbelief, watching her brother race through the doors. "That idiot." 

Harry, quite unable to find the words, simply nodded his head. 

*********************************************************************** 

Hermione sank to her knees in Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle was suspiciously absent, but at the moment, Hermione didn't seem to mind. 

She sat in the corner wiping angry tears from her eyes. "That twit. That absolute twit!" 

A few tears had slipped past her hands, wetting the packing paper and causing the ink to the top to smudge. 

She opened the package, carefully removing the contents, which had been carefully wrapped in one of Victor's old Quidditch robes. The robe was set aside as she picked up the shiny, metal ball and unfolded the small piece of parchment. 

_Dear Hermioninny,_

She smiled. No matter what she had said, he still couldn't quite say or write her name. 

_It was nice having you and your parents come down this summer. I am hoping that your friend enjoys this.___

_Sophia, our new keeper, thanks you very much for the muggle books you gave to her. She has great interest in muggle items and knew they were quite rare. She wants to meet you sometimes to thank you for your gift.___

_Viktor_ __

Sophia seemed to be all Viktor had spoken of lately. She was glad for him for finding someone who seemed so nice, simultaneously wishing she had found someone who could refrain from shoving his foot soundly in his mouth. Her frown renewed it force. 

The heavy metal ball suddenly became light in her hands, causing her to let go of it. It's wings unfolded and showed that words had been scrawled onto its side. The penned name of 'Victor Krum' flitted before her eyes as she gasped. 

It was the golden snitch from the World Cup Quidditch match. 

*********************************************************************** 

Well, I thought my snitch idea was fairly original, but I just came across Alanna Granger's "A Weasley Christmas" of the Sugar Quill and lo and behold, she has Hermione give Ron one of the Quaffles from the World Cup Championship game. Anyways...it's a great story, had me going "Awwww! That's so cute!" at the end. I'm only saying this because I didn't steal (Or borrow!) the idea, because I hadn't seen until after I read this. Any other elements that may resemble other fics...well, I guess that just depends on what I've read. I try to be original, but I'm not perfect! ^_^ 12-9-01 


	7. Penance

Love Potion No. 9 3/4   
Chapter 7: Penance  
Sango-sama   
  
Author Notes: ::Sniff, sniff:: Chira took away all my fun! ^_^ Sorry, Chira, but you did! Anyways, I really feel it's not quite so important precisely what Ron said, but rather that it was so offensive that it prompted leveled headed Hermione to slap him. And as Chira said in the reviews, I like some of the ideas raised far better than my own! Anyways...this is still a draft version; I hope it's okay, but I know it's not perfect. I hope to submit the whole story at SugarQuill.net soon to have it proofread right.  
  
Bit of a dedication: I'm dedicating this story to my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin who apparently have been reading so far. Thanks, you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: Just borrowing the HP cast…and bits from the song "Love Potion Number 9." Purely a product of being raised on oldies!  
  
***********************************************************************   
  
Ron had tracked Hermione out of the dining hall, one hand stuck to the side of his face that had been struck by her hand. He hid behind the corners and the heavy tapestries as she dashed down the halls, carrying that damnable box with her. His eyes were still burning holes through its heavy brown wrapping.  
  
She reached the door to Myrtle's bathroom, tossing the door open angrily with a heft of effort. A bright red flush had consumed her face, tears brimming in her eyes, but not yet fallen. She stormed heatedly into the room, looking around quickly, no doubt searching for Moaning Myrtle, but thankfully, and not finding her in her normal stall.  
  
Having caught the door with his hand and stifling the noise as best he could, his eyes peered through the crack in the door, watching Hermione sink along the wall and onto the floor. It took nearly all he had not to go in and apologize profusely, as large tears that had welled up in her eyes began to spill onto the front of her robes and large box. He swallowed anxiously, pushing the thought quickly aside. No,' he thought to himself. 'This is my penance for saying…that to her.'  
  
Her fingers rose up to her eyes trying desperately to wipe the tears away, a scowl pressing her lips tightly. "That twit. That absolute twit!"   
  
He flinched as the angry words met his waiting ears. He wanted to be angry, to take his unhappiness out on that package. But he couldn't. The dull burn of the red hand mark on his face was a simple testament to that.  
  
Taking a sharp breath, he turned to watch her again.  
  
She was opening the package, and pulling out a heavy old Quidditch robe. 'Probably one of Vicky's,' Ron thought to himself darkly. The robe had dropped to the side, pushing up dust into the air as it fell. His eyes caught a golden gleam, and he gaped, wide eyes, as she picked up the shiny, metal ball and unfolded the small piece of parchment that had fallen out of the robes.   
  
She had been scanning over the parchment, smiling prettily. Even beneath her raw, red eyes, flushed face, and a shimmering veil of damp tears, her eyes were sparkling. Ron felt his stomach become a heavy pit, dropping completely away from his body. 'She never smiles that way…' He found himself shaking his head, trying to push from her mind how in spite of her angry and her tears, she looked strangely pretty. 'Not at Harry and…not…not at me.'  
  
A frown turned her lips as she stared towards the door for a moment.  
  
Ron held his breath, certain that he had been spotted.  
  
A flash of fire crackled in her eyes, but they seemed a bit dazed, staring off into space somewhere.  
  
Ron's free hand grasped over his heart, silencing the beats which were thumping loudly in his ears.  
  
The ball lifted up out of her hand, it's golden wings sending it flitting to and fro, very nearly dancing right before her eyes.  
  
It was the golden snitch from the World Cup Quidditch match.   
  
Ron's hand quickly drew out of the door, setting it against the stone door jam as quietly as he could. His footsteps were heavy and dejected, as he dawdled around the corner.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hermione heard a light click, which jarred her from her thoughts.   
  
Standing up slowly, she walked curiously over to the door, wondering who in the world would be up here and not in the dining hall.  
  
"He's gone you know." Myrtle had popped up from her stall.  
  
"Oh?" Hermione didn't make any effort to conceal her ignorance. Her fingers absently raised to her face, wiping her still damp cheeks and smoothing down her hair, which had somehow grown far more bushy and tangled since she had brushed it last. "Who's gone?"  
  
"The boy you had come in with the other day. Ron, I think it is." Myrtle's glasses were sliding down her nose as she looked down from at her from the top of the stall.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide. "He was here?"  
  
"Sure." A translucent finger snuck up from the stall, pushing her thick glasses back up to the bridge of her nose "Watching just behind the door until just now."  
  
Hermione looked quite upset. "Couldn't even bother to come in here, now could he?" She huffed. "He should have apologized, that prat!"  
  
"He looked right sorry, when he wondered off though."   
  
Her face softened, though traces of the height of her ire remained. "Why were you hiding anyways?"  
  
She shrugged. "I was watching him. Funny really, that he looked just as upset as you." She paused…her face glazing as she stared off into the mirrors. "I wonder, though…what happened anyways?"  
  
Hermione's face paled. "Come down here a second." The ghost complied quite eagerly, leaning her ear near the living girl's mouth.   
  
Her jaw dropped as Hermione whispered in her ear. "He said that!" Myrtle nearly shrieked. "And you haven't killed him yet?"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ron was still a bit out of breath. He had run nearly the entire way to the common room after dinner, stopping only to avoid Filch. Classes had dragged on endlessly and people had been glaring at him. People like Lavender and Parvati had been shooting mean glares at him and Harry, who thankfully had placed himself between himself and Hermione, was somehow still shaking his head in disbelief. Draco Malfoy had been smiling rather triumphantly as he called across the room for Hermione to give him another.  
  
His head dropped into his hands as he slumped heavily on the couch. It seemed he could do not right today.  
  
Ginny had come up from dinner early and cornered him. "What in the world were you thinking, Ron?" She stood hovering over him, hands firmly on her hips shouting at her older brother. "I ought to write Mum, you know. She'd send you a Howler you'd not soon forget."  
  
He groaned into his hands. "I know I deserve one, Ginny. Believe me, I know." His eyes wandered up to his sister's. "But…how in the world am I supposed to compete with Krum?"  
  
Confusion clouded Ginny's face, but not before a light smile passed over her lips. She had known that her brother had liked Hermione and was equally certain he would never admit it out loud...but this had come fairly close to just that. "Who said you needed to compete with him?"   
  
He frowned. "It doesn't need to be said. He took her to the Yule Ball. He sends her all sorts of gifts….like that bloody golden snitch she's got now. I figure it's got to be the one he caught at the World Cup..."  
  
Ginny's eyes widen. "How did-How did you find out about that?"  
  
"It was in that package she got today…" he mumbled.  
  
A rare silence settled over the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Ron felt the couch beside him dip, as Ginny sat down beside him, her voice softening. "Ron, you shouldn't think you need to compete with Viktor Krum. Really. If Hermione were going to chase after Krum, she would have done it last year before he even asked her. But, as I recall, she thought the girls who were doing just that extremely shallow." "Hermione's a smart girl, Ron. You have to trust her a bit…." Her voice rose as she added, "and apologize to her the first second you get."  
  
Ron sighed, leaning his back into the couch. His head tipped back and he was gazing up at the ceiling. Ginny was right, but even with her words of encouragement, he couldn't quite let himself take every scrap of her words as truth.   
  
"But," she quipped, "if you ever stick your foot that far down your throat again, you'll drive her right into the arms of someone like that stupid git, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ron's jaw dropped at the very suggestion; he nearly jumped out of his seat, flames dancing in his eyes.   
  
Ginny was nearly to the portrait hole, when she threw her head over her shoulder to say, "And then, dear brother, you'll be on your own." 


	8. Apologies in the Common Room

**Love Potion No. 9 ¾**   
_Chapter 8: Apologies in the Common Room_   
By Sango-sama 

Author's notes: Doo doo doo. Not really much to say today. This is my break from Finals, but the bulk of my tests are later this week, so you may not see another chapter until Saturday or so. 

Update-ness (12-13-01) After talking with a number of people and reading the wonderful reviews I've gotten about this story, I found that nearly everyone wants to hear what Dear Ickle Ronniekins has said. Imagine that! ^_^* I really had intended not to, because I enjoy the whole mystery of the thing and all, but in the giving spirit of the season I will tell once the review number hits a certain point....it won't be for some time, I figure, but it will be put in the story eventually. I think it'd make a great last line. ^_- If by some miracle the story hits the magic number (which is the page number of one of my favorite HP quotes) before I finish writing, it will go in the chapter I'm working on and I'll make some announcement in the Author's notes. If I don't get it until say June of next year (by which I'm figuring this will be done), well...I guess I'll have to haqve to write an epilogue. Please Enjoy! 

Dedication: The story is dedicated to my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. But this chapter gets dedicated to Chira, who has been as close to a beta-reader for this fic as I've been able to get. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the original song Love Potion No. 9. But they sure are fun to borrow! 

********************************************************************** 

Upon leaving Myrtle, Hermione trudged through the hallways to Advanced Transfiguration. Her head was far from her studies, settling rather on a rather hot-tempered Red-head. She tossed a glare at Ron where he stood on the other side of Harry. He had his head slumped on the desk, half-heartedly waving his wand at the wicker baskets they were supposed to be transforming into cats. He seemed to be having nearly as much trouble concentrating as she; his basket sprouted whiskers and a tail but bore no further resemblance to a cat.. 

People kept approaching her all during dinner, offering everything from sympathy to tips from half of the Slytherin table on how to improve her right hook. She sat quietly by Ginny and a few of her fellow fourth year Gryffindors, staring at her plate, nodding her thanks to those offering sympathy. Ginny had been nice enough to drive away the Slytherins. 

After dinner, Hermione had gone straight to the library, immensely glad to immerse herself into a stack of books rather than face any more people. She was all too happy to drown her own troubles in the jumble of words. 

Madame Pince had looked a bit eager to leave, but having witness the scene in the dining hall earlier in the day, she told Hermione to stay as long as she needed, but to be back to her dorm before lights out. 

********************************************************************** 

The lights in the common room had already been dimmed, a few candles flickering off in the far corner, making the room just bright enough for her to see her way to the dormitory steps. And just bright enough for Hermione to see a figure laying on the common room sofa, as the flickering light gleamed off their hair. 

Setting her book laden pack to the ground, she frowned. It was Ron. 

His auburn hair was sleep tussled and the hem of his dress shirt was peeking out from under his sweater. He was sprawled out on the sofa, his head cushioned by the armrest and an open book resting over his chest. His legs were tucked up onto the cushions 

She stood there for a few moments, just watching him sleep. He looked deceptively innocent and calm, his temper hiding behind a mask of unquiet sleep. A smile crept up on her lips, as she temporarily forgot what a prat he had been at lunch. He must have been waiting for her to come back. 

Walking over to the couch, she hovered over him a moment. She closed the Potions book he had been reading, marking off the place with a scrap of paper setting on the side end table. Picking up his discarded school robe, she lay it over top of him like a blanket. 

"Hermione..." He had grabbed her hand, his eyes barely opened, but were clearly staring straight up at her. 

Her eyes grew wide and she felt herself grow very warm; her cheeks, she was certain, must have been very nearly the colour of Ron's hair. Silently, she thanked whoever had turned down the lights. Not that Ron would ever really notice any ways. 

He sat up on the sofa, his free hand rubbing over his eyes and the other still grasping Hermione's. His legs swung off the the sofa and onto the floor. The robe was pushed back onto the couch. 

His eyes couldn't quite meet hers; "'m sorry," he mumbled, still a bit sleepily. "I just...I wasn't thinking." 

Her eyes narrowed. "No...you weren't." She wanted to be terribly angry, but somehow she wasn't able to bring herself to having a row with him right now. True she was quite tired, but she had a growing suspicion that the warm hand holding onto hers was doing quite a bit to calm her anger. The warmness she was feeling had yet to die away. "But thank you for apologizing." 

Ron had apparently grown aware of where his hand was, because he dropped her hand abruptly, his ears quite obviously red, even in the dim light, and his eyes gazing into the bluebell flames dancing in the hearth. "If it makes you feel better, you can slug me." 

She regarded Ron with an odd expression, nodding slightly. His eyes trailed her as she stood up in front of him, pulling her fist back. 

Eyes screwed shut, Ron's face scrunched up, anticipating the impact of her fist with his face. He waited and waited. But nothing came. 

Suddenly, he felt the pressure of Hermione's palm gently pressing against the side of his face. Startled, he opened his eyes, to her brown eyes staring back at him. 

"I don't want to hit you again, Ron. I don't even want to fight with you now." Her expression was serious, but softer than it had been. "Just please listen to me." 

She was looking him right in the eyes with...like that. Ron couldn't speak. He barely managed to nod, as he swallowed back that little lump that was slowly forming at the base of his throat. 

"Viktor is just a friend. He sent me that package today, because when my parents and I visited his family this summer, we took some muggle books that had been cluttering our library and...well, he found them very useful." A sort of secretive smile was lilting Hermione's lips. "It was a gift he had given me then, but I had forgotten to take it before getting on the aeroplane." 

Ron nodded mutely, still staring straight forward. 

Hermione wasn't even sure if he heard a word she had been saying. Though it seemed nearly impossible, his ears had appeared to become even more red and he had been looking at her rather like a deer that had been caught in headlights. 

She stood up, walking back over to the portrait hole to retrieve her bag. "Well," she announced, apparently to the walls since Ron still seemed off in his own world, "I'm off to bed." 

Ron was nodding again. 

She shook her head, and rather annoyed, walked back over to Ron. Her voice had started to hiss, "Ron, we need to give Harry the potion tommorrow...at Hogsmeade." 

His head had started to bob up and down, before he caught himself. "What?" he whispered, half croaking, looking up at her. 

She smiled, shaking her head. "Just get up on time tommorrow, Ron. We've got a job to do in Hogsmeade." 

Ron looked terribly confused. "Huh?"   



	9. It Which Has Yet to be Named

Love Potion No. 9 ¾   
Chapter 9:   It Which Has Yet to be Named  
Sango-sama   
  
Author's notes:  Finals are over with. I can't say when I've been much happier to finish a semester. Unfortunately, I came home and have been working 8.5 hours a day, so I haven't had much time to write. Which bugs me.  
  
After talking with a number of people and reading the wonderful reviews I've gotten about this story, I found that nearly everyone wants to hear what Dear Ickle Ronniekins has said.  Imagine that!  ^_^*  I really had intended not to, because I enjoy the whole mystery of the thing and all, but in the giving spirit of the season I will tell once the review number hits a certain point....it won't be for some time, I figure, but it will be put in the story eventually.  I think it'd make a great last line.  ^_-  If by some miracle the story hits the magic number (which is the page number of one of my favorite HP quotes) before I finish writing, it will go in the chapter I'm working on and I'll make some announcement in the Author's notes.  If I don't get it until say June of next year (by which I'm figuring this will be done), well...I guess I'll have to have to write an epilogue.  Please Enjoy!   
  
Dedication:  The story is dedicated to my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin.    
  
Disclaimer:  I don't own anything. I'm just a poor college student who is finally getting a much needed vacation!   
  
**********************************************************************   
  
The sun stretched lazily in through the thick pane of glass, crawling up over wrinkles in the bed sheets and onto the half-lidded, jade eyes of Harry Potter.   
  
His sleep fuzzy mind searched for solid thoughts. He had been having a rather lovely dream about a certain ferret bouncing its merry way off the top of Griffyndor Tower, straight into a cauldron of one of Neville's own potions.   
  
Needless to say, the Amazing Bouncing Ferret quickly had shifted through a whole scheme of transfigurations that would have done McGonagall proud.   
  
Finally, Draco was left standing in a lovely pink dress and a tiara, shouting to all who could hear, "I am the princess. I am the princess! Bow before me, peasant!"   
  
Harry had found in quite difficult from bursting into tears from laughter he was holding in. It was still quite early and he really hadn't wanted to wake anyone else up.  
  
But the very image--Draco Malfoy, Pink Princess of Slytherin House, shouting and pouting for all the world to see--was simply too good to keep to himself.  
  
The smirk that had wondered onto his face walked the fine line of becoming a fit of histerics.  
  
He reached to the side table to put on his glasses, pulling a heavy sheet of parchment to the floor with a thwap.  
  
Curious, Harry reached down and picked up the envelope. His name had been scrawled hastily on the front. His fingers found the red wax seal at the back, tearing it off so quickly he nearly ripped the letter inside.  
  
  
Harry,  
  
A friend and I have been helping Dumbledore outfit Hogsmeade with wards and charms to keep out Voldemort.  
  
Keep a watch out for Snuffles. He's likely to be roaming the streets.  
  
I'm sure we'll be seeing you very soon!   
  
Remus  
  
  
Harry was quickly dressed and had already rushed down to breakfast, the letter stuffed hastily into his pocket. Sirius was to make a brief appearance in Hogsmeade and nothing--not even Lord Voldemort himself--was going to keep Harry from spending time with his Godfather.  
  
But until then, perhaps someone would be down in the common room. He simply had to tell someone about that dream.  
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Neville shifted nervously from side to side, nearly tripping over his heavy shoes. "Are you guys sure there's no other way?"  
  
Dean quirked his lips. "It's either this or the canary cremes again..."  
  
Seamus shook his head wearily. "We didn't want to use this, Ron. Really, we didn't…."  
  
"But you're not giving us any choice…." Dean finished, as the lot of them huddled around Ron's four-poster, holding a large, round object beneath one of their school robes.  
  
The robe was tugged away quickly as four pairs of fingers covered four respective pairs of ears.  
  
Pidgewidgeon popped out trilling shrilly, hooting and whooping up a storm, and all, quite painfully, into Ron's ears.  
  
"Ack!" He was launched forwards, nearly throwing himself off of the his bed.  
  
"Sorry, mate, but you sleep like the dead." Lee grinned, as did Seamus and Dean. Ron was finding it quite difficult to believe that any of them were actually sorry.  
  
Ron was pulling at his hair, glaring at the tiny bird. "Noisy little bugger."  
  
"Hurry up, Ron...you'll be late for the carriages!" Neville yelled over his shoulder as he stumbled out the door behind Seamus, Dean, and Lee.  
  
Confusion crept over Ron's features. "Carriages?" he muttered to himself, as he quickly unbuttoned his sleep shirt. He moved to the wardrobe, throwing about his clothes in search of a matching pair of clean socks, but he kept coming up empty handed. "Guess I'll get another pair in Hogsmeade."   
  
"Hogsmeade?" Realization struck with a vengence, leaving Ron to plop heavily onto the bed. "Ah, bloody hell. Hermione's gonna kill me."  
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Sighing, Hermione looked out the window; her shaking fingers tracing gently over the slight, vial shaped bulge in her pants pocket. She had hoped to give Ron the vial before they departed, but he had been late.  
  
She had wanted desparately to yell at him, but he had seemed so out of sorts the evening before, she had started to question whether or not he had actually heard her at all. Instead, she bought a few of Fred and George's new "candies", taking a good deal of satisfaction from the interesting shade of green Ron's face had become.  
  
Harry had been quite active this morning, joyfully recounting a rather amusing dream. She chuckled at it, only half listening; her thoughts were more focused on Harry himself--or rather on the potion.  
  
Harry definintely seemed far more open and happy this week than he had in few months. He had changed a good deal after he drank the first bit of the potion, but today he was far more...lively. She briefly wondered if they should hold off on administering him his next dose to watch him for the next few days, to see how his mood changed. She pushed the thought aside.   
  
It would be difficult to give him the next dose whenever Harry was down at the breakfast table before either of them, which he had seemed to do quite often since the first dose. And even then, they would need to change where Harry would get the next dose, so he wouldn't grow suspicious.   
  
That left little opportunity outside of rotating with Hogsmeade.   
  
It's just a cheering potion, after all,' Hermione shrugged to herself. 'What harm could it possibly do to give him another dose?'  
  
**********************************************************************   
  
Alright...plot stuff and romance (hints if nothing else) in the next chapter...really...I just needed to get through all this first! ^_^ 


	10. The Trouble with Butterbeer

Love Potion No. 9 ¾  
  
Chapter 10: The Trouble with Butterbeer  
  
Sango-sama  
  
Author's notes: Well, I'm finally on a break from work, but I'm at my Dad's house, so I haven't had much time to write...and the computer is terribly slow. But I got good final grades, so I'm resting much happier, so I'm in the mood to write.  
  
Dedication: The story is dedicated to my Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin. Who I won't get to see this Christmas...but I got you guys a present!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just a poor college student who is finally getting a much needed vacation!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ron watched his two friends as the carriage neared Hogsmeade.  
  
Harry could barely sit still. He kept glancing back and forth between Sirius' letter and the window, his fingers rapping upon the seat cushion anxiously. The growing smile on his face was poorly concealed.  
  
Ron smiled to himself. It was good to see Harry so happy; it was a sight he had sorely missed since before the final task of the Triwizard Competition.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, had barely said a word since they left Hogwarts. The look on her face as the same that he could swear he had seen all the many times before, when she was itching to run off to the library to bury herself in a book. Something was obviously bothering her.  
  
She hadn't been too mad that he had come down late again. In fact, she hadn't seemed surprised at all. He had been certain they would be having a row all the way from the Castle.  
  
Instead, she had bought a few Parrot Pasties and Finch Fruit Gums off of George, with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. He was nearly certain she just had done it for show, but he hadn't bothered to ask as he was a bit afraid to chance raising her ire or giving her any ideas. If he did, she might try using them with Crookshanks nearby.  
  
He was still watching her, frowning, when Hermione's eyes caught his. Suppressing her urge to smile, her hand patted over the bump at her pocket, while her lips formed the words "The potion".  
  
Ron took a brief glance at Harry. His foot was now tapping along in rhythm with his fingers. His eyes were focused intently out the window, willing the countryside to pass his eyes more quickly.  
  
Satisfied, that he was sufficiently distracted, he mouthed "when we get outside" back across to her.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Harry had opted to remain outside against the brick wall while Ron and Hermione were in Zonko's Joke Shop to watch for Snuffles. They still had yet to see hide or hair of either Sirius or Remus.  
  
His stomach became a deep pit, as he briefly wondered if the letter really had come from Remus or if, perhaps, Sirius and Remus were out there in trouble.Perhaps, someone had seen Sirius. The dementors were still wondering around, after all, and Hogsmeade certainly didn't have as much protection against them that Hogwarts did.  
  
But Sirius and Remus had been working to fix that.  
  
Harry fidgeted anxiously, muttering, "Where are they?" as he contiuned glancing up and down the cobblestone street.  
  
Hermione had chosen that moment to walk out of the shop, shaking her head. Ron was laden down with a huge bag of 'sweets' for his dorm mates to thank them for getting him on time each morning. His eyes just screamed "Let them just try and wake me up with Pig again."  
  
"Honestly, Ron. I don't see why you don't just get an alarm clock." Her expression was at a hazy midpoint between scolding and smirking, almost like she wasn't entirely sure herself. "Surely the wizarding world has something like it."  
  
Ron's eyebrows furrowed. "An ala-rum clock?"  
  
Hermione looked at him matter of factly. "It makes sure you get up in the morning. On time."  
  
Ron peered at her sourly.  
  
Chuckling, Harry joined his friends. "You know, Hermione, you could always get him one for Christmas."  
  
"I can't!" She shouted, eyes wide and face flushing. Softening her voice, she repeated, "I can't. I already got a present for Ron." Her face was nearly crimson. "And of course one for you too, Harry."  
  
She was quite flustered, and was tearing off towards Three Broomsticks, but the boys were quick to catch her up, their legs by far longer. She was making a fair effort not to look either of them in the eye.  
  
Ron's own ears were red-tipped, as he walked beside her. "Well, let's go get something to eat. I'm starved!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The door to Three Broomsticks jangled as it opened, customers busily chatting in the background.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat down at the table while Ron sidled over to the bar, three half eaten meals sat before each of their places. Hermione was busily chatting with Harry. "Don't worry, Harry. We'll check the Shreiking Shack and the outskirts when we're all finished eating."  
  
Ron clinked down three oddly shaped coppers on the wooden bartop. "Three Butterbeers."  
  
Smiling, the barkeep handed him three cold bottles, which clinked together as Ron took them in his hands. "There you go, mate."  
  
He nodded at the man, turning slowly back to the table. One of the bottles began to slip from his hands, Ron was quick to catch it though it was nearly five inches from the wood floor. As he was on one knee, he popped open the top to one of the bottles, dripping in a few drops from the vial. "Reparo," he whispered before getting back to his feet. The bottle was neatly sealed, just as it had been before.  
  
Ron dropped into his seat. Setting the other bottles before the others, carefully setting the bottle in front of Harry. The bottles were quickly opened, Ron nearly chugging his back and Hermione sipping hers daintily. Harry took a large gulp, setting the bottle back on the table he leaned back into his chair  
  
"I dunno. Tastes a bit off to me." Ron muttered, grimacing a bit as the aftertaste struck him.  
  
Hermione was looking at him strangely. A smile and a light blush were brightening her face.  
  
Ron caught her eyes. "What?" he asked, looking puzzled. "Do I have something on my face?" His hand was at his cheek, frantically swiping away at the offending spot.  
  
"No.it's not that." Her smile widened.  
  
Ron shrugged, taking another swig of his butterbeer.  
  
"It's just.your eyes." She looked like she was searching for words. "They're awfully pretty."  
  
The butterbeer came shooting back out of Ron's mouth and Harry's as well.  
  
Ron's expression was quite similar to how he looked when he had been struck by his own wand in second year, right before his stomach had filled up with slugs. Harry looked shocked as well and they both sat looking across the table at her dumbly.  
  
"Wonder why I didn't notice that before," Hermione mused.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Alright. I only did the spit take at the insistance of my youngest sister. So there you go, Jen. Happy? ^_^ 


	11. Draco Malfoy, The Amazingly Jealous Boun...

1 Love Potion No. 9 ¾  
  
Chapter 11: Draco Malfoy, The Amazingly Jealous Bouncing Ferret  
  
1.1 Sango-sama  
  
Author's Notes: I did write a side story to all of this insanity yesterday, which is called Target Practice. However, fanfiction.net didn't like something about the file and I ended up killing the first version to upload another. So, if you didn't see it (or couldn't see it), it probably is just fine now. Like I said on there, those reviews will count towards this main story. And since I don't really like the ending, I'll appreciate any and all reviews so I can get a better idea of just what to change. Some of my better ideas (at least in my opinion) have been inspired by reviews. ^_^  
  
Dedication: To all my family who are now reading this story, but mostly to my Aunt who checks far too often for an update. Merry Christmas to you all!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own either Harry Potter or Love Potion No. 9; couldn't you just cry? ^_-  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ron was completely perplexed. His eyebrows raised slightly, pulling his eyes wide. The characteristic Weasley blush had run all the way from his ears down to the collar of his robes and was likely running farther down than that.  
  
It had only worsened when he had asked Hermione if she was feeling all right.  
  
Harry had only half way been paying attention, his eyes playing ping-ping with the window, watching for a large grim-like dog to some barking past along the main street.  
  
She had put the back of her hand to her forehead, shrugging as she pulled it away. "My hands are really cold, so I can't tell." The odd blush had magically reappeared on her cheeks. "Perhaps you could check?" her voice trailed away but she drew nearer to him.  
  
"Alright," his voice cracking more than a little. His hand lifted slowly to her forehead.  
  
'She is a bit warm,' he thought, trying valiantly to ignore the deeper shade of rose on her cheeks. He moved his other hand to his forehead comparing her temperature with his own.  
  
Before he was aware of it, Hermione was out of her chair. He felt a light pressure at his cheek; it had lasted only a short time, but the buzzing feeling remained when she moved away.  
  
"Hermione!" he croaked, throwing himself away as fast as he could, haphazardly knocking his own empty chair backward onto the floor. His hand covered where her lips had been.  
  
She sat at the table with her head in her hands. She seemed nearly as surprised by what she had done as Ron had been.  
  
Other customers had started looking over at him. A table of Slytherins sat on the opposite side of the restaurant sneered over in their direction. At least the boys did. The girls, one by one, picked up their drinks and walked over to Ron's table. Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle watched gaping as they had been wordlessly abandoned.  
  
It was not just the Slytherin table either. Soon nearly every female in the restaurant had gathered around Ron's table, blushing and laughing lightly as Ron's own blush deepened.  
  
Madam Rosmerta, even took a short break from the counter, bringing Ron another Butterbeer "on the house."  
  
"Ummm," Ron said eloquently, his eyes travelling back and forth between Hermione and the crowd. Hermione had a grip on his arm, almost possessively, as the cloud of estrogen descended down upon their table grew larger.  
  
Harry had grown irritated, a fairly disgusted look plaguing his face. The crowd was blocking his view of the window. "I'll be outside," he muttered.  
  
"Harry don't leave me alone here!" Ron looked panic-stricken, his eyes wide and pleading.  
  
"Well," Harry chuckled, "you're really not alone, then, are you?"  
  
Ron's grew pale, contorting his face to a grimace.  
  
Harry kept grinning. "Oh I'll be back, you prat.I just need to check for-" Harry paused a second, picking his words carefully as he faced the many eyes of the very large, very female crowd. "Er.I'll be outside."  
  
As the door closed behind Harry, Draco and the male portion of his goon squad approached the table.  
  
Ron's teeth gritted reflexively. Hermione gripped his arm tighter.  
  
Draco pushed through the crowd on the opposite side of the table, Crabbe and Goyle bouncing people out of the way for him. His cold eyes trailed over Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, who didn't look the least bit guilty, before dropping onto Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Well, Weasley," he smirked, "you obviously aren't paying them."  
  
If it were actually possible, his face turned a deeper shade of red, an angry crimson. Ron tried to stand up, but couldn't quite wriggle out of Hermione's grip. Instead, his fists clenched on the tabletop.  
  
Draco's arms crossed haughtily. "So what is it, Weasley? A potion? A spell? There certainly is no other way you'd get more attention than your good friend Potty." Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind him.  
  
"Go away, Malfoy!" spat Hermione, her free arm slamming on the table as she sprang from her seat. "No one wants you here!"  
  
Pansy's pug nose raised into the air haughtily, a slim smile pursing her lips. "You're just jealous, Draco."  
  
"Yeah." echoed Millicent and a good half of the other girls, standing around the table.  
  
Draco's eyes widened, for a moment before sparks jumped into his eyes, his mask sliding back into place.  
  
"Move." He drawled icily to Crabbe and Goyle, as he turned on his heels. "Now!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Outside, Harry was leaning against the stone wall, frowning. There was still no sign of Professor Lupin or Sirius. His shoe was kicking at a large pebble, which he had been unburying with the toe of his shoe.  
  
Ginny and one of her friends came running down the street shouting, "Harry. Harry!"  
  
Harry's eye lifted stood away from the wall walking out to meet her.  
  
She was hunched over, quite out of breath. Breathing deeply between words she managed to ask, "Did you.hear?"  
  
"Hear about what?" He had leaned down near to her face.  
  
The blonde girl, who was a Hufflepuff, plopped down on the step wearily. "On the outskirts of town.one of the older witches."  
  
"A dementor.almost got her." Ginny finished, frowning, her breath slowly coming back to her. "Lucky that Madam Pomfrey was there."  
  
"Yeah," he murmured, closing his eyes tightly. He couldn't very well let them know about Sirius and their former professor being in town, but his mind was racing. 'What if Sirius and Professor Lupin are still out there?' 


	12. Mulling it over

Love Potion No. 9 ¾  
Chapter 12: Mulling it over  
Sango-sama  
  
Author's Notes: Okay…a number of people have asked about the potion… I'm sorry to say that I am such a stingy person where plot is concerned that I can't tell you all yet, but I will make a point of addressing it in the story. All that I can say is that, I will get to it as soon as the plot allows. ::sigh:: Which means it may take awhile. I write when and where the spirit moves me…Looking back, I hadn't originally planned to have chapters 5-8, but I'm so very glad I did. ^_^  
  
Dedication: To all my family who are now reading this story, but mostly to my Aunt who checks far too often for an update. (And, yes, you do! ^_-) And to Lady who is right now in doggie heaven with Shadow.   
  
To all of you Happy almost New Years!  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own either Harry Potter or Love Potion No. 9; couldn't you just cry? ^_-  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ginny was staring at Harry. His face had grown nearly three shades paler and he seemed to be struggling to keep his composure.  
  
Her hand hovered in the air, ready to pat his shoulder comfortingly. But instead, she thought better of it, pulling her hand back to her chest. "Are you all right, Harry?"  
  
Numbly, he nodded, his intense eyes boring holes into the ground.  
  
In her own mind, it seemed like only yesterday that she had been chasing Harry about the halls of Hogwarts, sneaking glances at him from around the corners. 'It was only natural,' she supposed, 'as mum had always told me how wonderful and powerful a wizard Harry was since well before I could walk.' In spite of all of her reasoning, a deep rosy blush set upon her cheeks. 'It was just a crush, Ginny,' she chided to herself. 'Just a simple childhood crush…nothing more.'  
  
She had forgotten that her friend was still sitting on the ground beside her, but it seemed quite certain from the slight smile and the glint sparkling in her hazel eyes that her friend had seen the blush on Ginny's face. "Ginny, I'm going in for a drink. I'll be back."   
  
Her blonde curls springing uncontrollably, the girl jumped to her feet and was nearly through the door before Ginny had snapped out of her daze, muttering unthinkingly, "All right, Margaret."   
  
She glanced back at Harry, still feeling the heat flushing her face. Fortunately, his eyes were still staring intensely at the ground, his lips moving slightly but only just enough to mumble without being heard well. Straining to hear his words, she moved closer, becoming overwhelmed with a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach that was causing her eyes stray to his lips.   
  
Her eyes tracked her friend through the heavy glass window, deciding it was far safer watching her than to have him catch her eyes.  
  
Ginny frowned. Margaret's distinct golden curls had suddenly disappeared in a large crowd; she apparently had forgotten all about her drink.   
  
Her fingernail tapped against the glass. "Harry, what's going on in there?"   
  
"Hmmm?" Harry looked up, following the path of her fingertip.  
  
A flash of red caught her eye. "Is that Ron? Why is everyone gathered around him?"   
  
"I dunno," he shrugged, "but he certainly seems to have become popular rather fast." Harry grinned as he watched Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle go stomping back to their table.  
  
"Oh my…" Ginny started giggling, her hand covering her mouth. "Is that Hermione that's attached to his arm?"  
  
Harry chuckled, his eyes matching hers as unspoken words flew between them regarding Hermione and her relationship with Ron. 'It's about time,' they both seemed to be saying, wide grins turning both of their lips upwards.  
  
Ginny cursed her fair complexion as the sudden heat rising to her cheeks quickly forced her to turn back to watch the scene. She was just barely able to see her brother, but one of the girls had moved out of the way just so, making his face just barely visible. She could just make out the stout figure of Millicent Bulstrode wrapping one of her bulking arms about Ron's shoulder. It was really hard to tell from the distance, but Ginny could swear Ron's face had turned green. She bit her lip to keep from laughing too hard. She was sorely tempted to go in and check, but for Harry…  
  
Harry had gone silent, resigned to watching her peer through the glass, having already seen the crowd, up close and personal. The thought occurred to him that Ginny was the only girl he'd seen so far who hadn't been fawning over Ron. True that she was Ron's sister, but she was the only girl.  
  
'Yes, Harry, she is a girl,' a voice seemed to whisper in his mind, sounding oddly enough like Hermione's. 'Brilliant deduction…positively spot on.' He swore that he could almost hear the voice shaking it's head at him. 'It's terribly plain to see that you've been hanging around Ron far too much.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Malfoy sunk back into his chair, staring darkly back across towards the crowd as Pansy draped an arm on Ron's other arm. His eyes narrowed sharply.  
  
'Must be a potion, then. A charm or a spell would have been loud enough to hear. He likely still would have the vial on him.' A malevolent smirk made him appear to be in far higher spirits. 'Wouldn't Professor Snape love to have that…'  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle…" Draco was at his feet. "We're leaving now."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The door to Three Broomsticks flew open as a few of Hufflepuff boys left the restaurant, rather disgusted looks on their faces.  
  
"Ger off! The lot of you!" a stifled voice bellowed from inside.   
  
Ron's hands were flailing wildly about, throwing off the many hands that had somehow managed to rest on his shoulders and his arms. The crowd pulled back just enough to be out of arm's length, but not much further.   
  
Hermione looked hurt but was quick to release her grip on his arm. The shimmer of tears had begun to well up, threatening to let one slide down her cheeks.  
  
A pang of guilt flashed in Ron's eyes, but he steeled himself to it, sliding out of his chair and racing out of the restaurant, as far away from the crowd as his long legs could carry him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Review thanks! Terra (I won't complain if you review more than once! ^_^) , Squin, Lady Norbert, Palin Weasley, Caylen Ryder, Aurin, Naoko, loremaster, Chira-chan!!!! (Arrigato!), Meo, Csunstar, Khristale, L.uMiNafyre, pokey, ACIshida, FireFinch, Adnap Nottap, Brianna Darknight the Angel of Darkness, Catwho, Lady of the Cosmos, Night Walker, Hence, jus1digigirl, *strawberrykisses*, Sarah, CrazyBlondeBaby, Lala, Clara, Rini, Pheonix, Goblynn, Betty-hikaru Darknight, Rogue Runaway, The curses, shadowman150, Lioness Rampant, Piemur, Marna, Sarah, w&m_law, LionHeartbeater, Caitie, Lilly, Shankz, fleur, and taboo. I truly appreciate all of you taking time to tell me what you think of this story! 


	13. Bob

Author's Note: I always try to come of with some incredibly witty chapter title, but I seem to have expended all of my creative energies writing this latest chapter. So as you can see, I have named this chapter:  
  
Love Potion No. 9 ¾  
Chapter 13: Bob  
Sango-sama  
  
Say hi, Bob!  
  
Bob: "Hi Bob!"  
  
::Sigh:: I'll rename it later.  
  
Anyways, after I post this (past tense for all of you) I'm going to try and write another chapter on a piece in another fandom (Inu-Yasha) that I've been ignoring since about May. I've gotten enough complaints about the fact that it isn't finished, that I think I should do a little something to tide them over…It'll take a bit so the next chapter will be up in a few days.  
  
Dedication: To all my family who are now reading this story, but mostly to my Aunt who checks far too often for an update. And is reviewing! ::waves::   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or Love Potion No. 9. Seems awfully silly repeating myself twelve times, but hey…rules are rules.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There were a number of things in life that Ron could count on-second hand robes and books for school, his mother's bone dry corned beef sandwiches, torment from his older brothers, and his spot on the stage just outside of the spotlight.   
  
He was, after all, a middle child in a large family. He was friend to perhaps one of the most brilliant students to ever attend Hogwarts. He was friend to the Boy Who Lived. He was always the first to be glanced over; he was surely used to it-but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it.  
  
On those rare occasions when his temper caught up with him and it seemed that he could take it no longer, he would silently curse his whole life, down to the very last maroon Weasley sweater, secretly wishing for the attention it seemed everyone around him had been granted without a second thought.  
  
But now this rather unexpected turn of events had turned Ron's whole grasp of his situation upside down. He had more female attention than he could handle. No amount of instinctive Weasley male charm could bring him through this wholly unscathed.  
  
So he did the only thing he could think of. He bolted.  
  
Ran straight from the very spotlight he had secretly hoped for all of these many years.  
  
The fates certainly had a sick sense of humor.   
  
And they surely would have been chuckling at him as he folded his long legs under his lanky body to squeeze himself inside a garbage can.   
  
"Oh…sod it," he murmured under his breath, quietly pulling the metal lid down on top of the can just as a mob of girls wandered past the slim alleyway.  
  
"Ro-on!" one cooed. "Come out, come out where ever you are…"  
  
A sliver of light peeped into the dark can where the metal had been split, shooting a stream of white onto the other side of the metal can just above his shoulder. He clutched his knees tighter to his body, ducking out of the light.   
  
It was beginning to remind him of one of the pictures of muggle prison cells he had seen in one of Bill's book years before. But if it could keep that mob away from him, they could lock him up and throw away the key.  
  
His nose scrunched up. 'Well…if it wasn't for the smell anyways.' He waved his hand in front of his face, fanning the smell away with little result. Frowning, he pinched his nose shut, leaning his back against the thin metal wall.  
  
Suddenly, he froze; he heard the lid scraping against the can.   
  
He bit his lip, trying to duck further down into the darkness, but only able to tuck his head on the tops of his knees.  
  
"Well. Hello down there," the voice came from above. A male voice. A familiar male voice.  
  
Ron slowly looked up into Harry's eyes. "Are they gone?"  
  
"Mostly." Harry rolled his eyes, cracking a small smile. "The Ron Weasley Fan Club has temporarily been dismissed to return to Hogwarts."   
  
Sighing in relief, Ron stood up, stretching his arms above his head and lifting one leg out of out of the trash can.  
  
Harry turned his head as another group of girls ran giggling past. Ron dove back into the garbage can.   
  
Harry sniggered at sight. "Do you want to take that with you? You probably need it as there are girls at Hogwarts."  
  
Ron scowled. "Oh, shut up, Harry!"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Blimey! George…did you set off a dungbomb without me?" Fred asked his brother, waving his hand in front of his face.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny, Fred." Ron grumbled dryly.  
  
George grinned at his younger brother, who was slumping down into his seat away from the door. Harry was walking up the side steps to the seat beside Ron. "So, Ron, we've heard you've become quite popular with the young ladies."  
  
Ron's head dropped into his hands, slumping down further into the seat. "Bloody hell!" he moaned.  
  
"Oh!" Fred exclaimed, his voice raising into an exaggerated falsetto, primly dabbing an invisible handkerchief to the corners of his eyes. "They do grow up so fast."  
  
Harry snorted into his hand, which had been concealing the rather large grin that quirked his lips.  
  
"Bout time your bit of good old Weasley charm kicked in, really," George quipped. "You really had us worried that Percy wouldn't be the only Weasley male without it."  
  
Even Ron had to grin at that.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The thick volume of Most Potente Potions sat atop a large wall of books. The portly figures of Crabbe and Goyle had fallen asleep in their chairs. A thin trail of drool was sliding from the corner of Crabbe's lips and Goyle had begun to snore loudly. They all had been poring over books from the library since they had returned from Hogsmeade that afternoon.  
  
A foot sailed swiftly beneath the table, kicking Goyle soundly in the shin. He stirred briefly, still asleep and snoring much more quietly.   
  
The foot set back on the floor, lightly tapping as its owner ran his finger through the index of a particularly thick volume. His finger slowed as it came upon the word 'philters'. The pages fanned open  
  
Love potions, often called philters, are usually either a draught or charm to incite in another the passion of love. Their use consequently made the drinker fall in love with the one who gave it to them. They have long been present in magical and even muggle societies, its recorded use dating as far back as the Ancient Greek and Roman civilizations. These ancient versions contained blood and pulverized bones, often making the drinker quite ill, in addition to its normal effects. The use became so widespread at the time and people fell so ill from drinking them that their use was decreed illegal.   
  
A menacing smile fell upon Draco's closed lips. 'Illegal, huh?'  
  
Newer versions of such potion have been developed which have a higher herbological basis, but many institutions still ban its use, including schools and Ministry offices.  
  
He sneered, closing the book on his lap. 'You and your friends can say goodbye to Hogwarts, Potter.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Confused? Well, I promise I am going somewhere with this…hold on, please! ^_^  
  
Thanks to reviewers: Tiger Lily, star bunny, Phoebe1912, Arya, Lil Sarcasm, and the usual cast of reviewers! And to Squin and Lady Norbert, thanks for letting me join the Plot Bunnies! ^_^ 


End file.
